The Adventures of Marshal and Fiona
by Marshal Lee The Vampire King
Summary: Marshal lee loves Fiona but doesn't know how to say it. What he doesn't know is that Fiona feels the same way.


Chapter 1: Love of the Vampire King

I looked down at the blonde mess sleeping in My bed. I like to watch her sleep, it's the only time when she is completly inoccent and helpless.

She moved her body toward the me as if she relized I was watching her.I moved thinking that she was going to wake-up.

I didn't want her to wake-up and see me staring at her, it would make things akward between us. I made my way out of the room, not before snatching one more glance back at the bed.I made my way down the hallway and down some stairs that lead to the kitchen. I skim through the frige to find something to make Fiona for breackfast. I don't eat human food or any other food for that matter, but I restock the refrigirator when Fiona comes over.

I find some eggs, toast, and pancake mix. I start-up to stove and start frying the eggs, I turn on the mixer and put in the pancake mix the mix startes to turn to a smooth liquid as I add water. I look back to the eggs as they reform in to a semi-soild form. After the eggs are done, I put the toast into the toaster. After about five minutes I have a platter full of delisious breackfast food.

I hear rustling up stairs, I race up the stairs and into fiona's door way with my inhuman vampire speed, without droping a single peice of food.

Fiona is siting up in the bed now looking toward me in the doorway."Good morning". I walk to her bed side with the platter I place it in her lap.

"Oh my... you didn't have to make me breackfast, Marshal." "It's ok I am happy to do it, I thought you would be hungry after your fight with the ice queen yesterday." She rose her head from the food to me she started to blush a little."Marshal why do you treat me so nicely?" I started to blush too. I didn't know how to say it but the reason behind it is that I am in love with her, but I don't know how to say it directly."I..um..j-just..am trying to be nice."

"Thank you", she smiled to me and went at eating her food.I wish I could have the guts to tell her My feelings, but for now I enjoy being her friend."Mmm...man Marshal this food is delicious, where did you learn to cook so good?"

"I learned it from my mom she taught me how when I was little." Fiona noded, she had her mouth full of food. She looked funny with her stuffed cheeks. I started to smile she always had a way of making me smile and laugh. I truely enjoyed when she came over. She always had a way of bringing out the best in me.

"Hey Marshal, do you want to go adventuring today" she said after finishing her food. "Sure." She got up out of the bed and I grabed the platter, As Fiona got up I blushed as much as possible. The reason being is she was only in her underwear and bra. "FIONA..um you..um may want to throw on some clothes first." She looked down and back at me, her face was red as an apple. "MARSHAL don't stare at me, GET OUT!" She said as pushed me out of the room. I sat there in the hallway with the image of Fiona in my mind. A few minutes later Fiona fully dressed walked out of the room. "Fiona I am so sorry I-. "Marshal it's ok, it was just an accident." she smiled at me and we continued to make our way to the living room Fiona sat on the couch as I made my way to the kitchen and put the platter in the sink.

I made my way back to the couch and sat down next to Fiona. "So what do you want to do today?" Before I could react Fiona had me pined to the couch and was on top of me. "F-F-Fiona what are you doing?" I started blushing again. Fiona stared me in the eyes I couldn't disconnect my eyes from hers I could hear her heart beat fast in her chest."Marshal do you...do you like me?" My eyes grew wide I didn't expect her to ask me that ever. I was shocked and happy at the same time."Yes, Fiona I love you." She lowered her face to where are noses almost touched."Good, because I like you to." I leaned to her and She leaned to me. Our lips met in between us I could feel all the warmth from her body contrast with my cold one. Her lips tasted like strawberries. I loved all of the feelings I was getting from this kiss. I wanted more of it, Fiona loosened her grip on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her body. Her heart was beating faster and faster as we continued to kiss. I flipped our positions to were I was on top and she was pinned to the couch. I reached for the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it above her stomach. She put her hand on my chest. " I am not ready to go that far yet.""I am sorry Fiona I got to into the moment." I looked down at my shirt, upset that I had tryed to push her to far. She grabbed a hold of the back of my neck and pulled me into another kiss. "that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy this part." We kissed and grabed at each other for the next two we Realized Marceline and Gumball were in the door way with embarrassed faces and open mouths.

Fiona was the first to see them she quickly moved off the couch and stood speechless in the middle of the room. I stood up next to her we both faced marceline.

"I knew you guys were together" Marceline said with a smile. Gumball was still in shock of seeing me on top of fiona.

"MARCELINE its not like that!" Fiona half shouted at Marceline,but Marceline just ignored it and went upstairs with Gumball."I'll leave you two love birds so you can continue were you left off."Fiona was going to protest but, I grabbed her hand. She turned to look at me, as I leaned in closer she was still blushing I was two inches from her face. Fiona was going to say something but the words wouldn't come out. "Fiona will you go out with me?" Her eyes started to tear-up she started to smile."I would love to." I smiled and kissed her again. She put her hands around my neck and I put my hands around her waist. "Marshal what about that adventure we were going to go on?""I have an Idea what we could do" I reached for her shirt again this time she didn't stop me. "Marshal before we continue, can we do this in your room?" I smiled and took her in my embrace and we floated to the second level and into my room. Fiona went to the bed and laid on her back as I joined her. Her body was giving off so much heat, but my body was there to cool her down. We eventually striped down completely and for the rest of the day we made love over and over again.

Later that night Fiona and I stopped and decided to rest awhile She was asleep in my arms, she had her hands on my back. She had actually wore me out a little if that is even possible. Today was the best day of my life so far and what made it better was that I was with Fiona. I never told anyone else this, but I never had sex was the first in my 1000 on this planet. I bend my head down to her head and smelled her coconut scented hair. I was happy and complete for once in my life. I was with the one person I loved. I pulled Fiona closer and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
